


Strong Arms

by Lemon_Chan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pure Smut, dreamscape, i live for bottom lance, lance is thirsting for the d, sensual and sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Chan/pseuds/Lemon_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chill tackled Lance as his face met the floor, his blankets twisted around him, his soiled underwear sticky… </p><p>  <i>Shit.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Felt so naughty writing this PLS DON'T TELL MY FAMILY OR FRIENDS :")

Smouldering eyes glazed over his lithe body licking every inch of his skin- dark and lustful. Strong arms and hands pinned him beneath a heavy weight, pushing him further into the nest of blankets and pillows. Lance moaned when a soft wet sensation engulfed his hardened member and surrounded him in a blissful warmth, making his toes curl and back arch gracefully.

A cool single digit slick with a dripping heat circled Lance’s entrance, light and gentle, prodding and poking. A high keen sang through the air as the digit pushed into his hole sliding in and out, in and out. Lance dug his heels into the mattress recoiling away from the hand but another pressed his hips back down with a firm grip and suddenly there were 2 fingers thrusting into him. They scissored and stretched his tight inner walls and Lance whimpered, scrunching the blankets as he balled his hands into fists. They spread his legs wider apart cupping his ass as they moved their knees underneath his thighs into a more accommodating position.

The same wet sensation was back on his throbbing length bobbing in time with the quickening pace of the digits pulling and sinking into him. Lance was surprised when the third finger slid in effortlessly then a loud gasp, like a punch in the chest, tore itself from his throat. He buzzed and moaned as pleasure washed over him in waves that lathered him sweetly.

Lance almost cried when the digits disappeared.

Immediately stillness surrounded him, like a cloak hanging over his twitching body. His breath became the only sound audible, circling the air before echoing back towards him. Anxiety pooled into his gut, the warmth no longer present and Lance really did cry. A cold wave of loneliness brushed passed him before crashing relentlessly, stabbing him with insecurity and the ebbs of sorrow. Lance hiccuped as a sob began bubbling in his chest ready to burst at the seams.

A light touch on his shoulder shocked him into silence. First a trickle, then a current- drowned him in an assortment of emotion. Mixtures of affection and doubt swirled within him, tugging his mind into every direction- hesitant and spontaneous. Strong arms wrapped around his torso, sending a searing heat bursting throughout his body. He felt familiar knees tuck under his quivering ass bringing their hips flush against his.

The heavy weight cocooned him, affectionate and tender, pinning Lance once again. A slick warm appendage grinded against his entrance and Lance all but moaned into the shoulder that had him caged. Their hips undulated against him, teasing and endearingly irritating. Lance whined and squirmed beneath the sultry body trying to find purchase against their slippery pelvis. A hand cupped his ass and kneaded firmly, grinding hard against the cleft of his ass. Lance tried to snake his arm towards his neglected member but a rough hand seized his wrist and lifted both his hands above his head. The grinding stopped and for a moment Lance thought he ruined it.

A thick cock said otherwise and Lanced screamed in pleasure as it plunged into him in one go.

The arousal between his legs was so hot it almost burned like his body was lit on fire. The cock throbbed within him, patiently waiting for Lance to ease his brutal vice grip. Then without a sound, it pulled back and ploughed into him with such a force that Lance’s body momentarily left the mattress. Each thrust filled him to the brim as the body loomed over him, so strong and firm, that Lance couldn’t hold back the pants that escaped from his mouth. One thrust in particular had Lance seeing white, so painfully blissful that he forgot to breathe as his hips arched into the others body. He wrapped his legs sinfully around the other’s firm torso and the angle changed, thrusting into him deeper than before. The air filled with obscene moans that Lance knew would make his mother faint but he couldn’t stop, his body ached with so much need.

“Please, please don’t stop.” He keened. He wanted it harder, needed it to completely wreck him and leave him quaking; he wanted to be ravished and left raw.

He didn’t need to wait long as the other’s hips began pistoning into him without abandon, skin slapping against skin fervently as his moans grew louder and more desperate. Their hands finally released his wrists and Lance threw his arms around their neck, pulling them flush into his chest and nuzzled his face into their hair. Lance grinded his hips in rhythm with their powerful thrusts and his cock bounced between their taut stomachs. Heat pooled in his gut, growing exponentially with every pound that left his body writhing. Their grunts puffed warm against his chest and Lance bit his lip in an attempt to stifle his moans.

Suddenly they shoved him away from their body and roughly flipped Lance over onto his stomach. Lance clutched the blankets as a strong arm hoisted his ass high into the air. A slap against his pert ass had Lance wailing and wriggling his hips tantalisingly. Without warning they pushed their cock back into Lance’s entrance and continued at an achingly slow speed. Their mismatched hands dragged up and down his spine, rocking their bodies in a soothing rhythm. A hand gripped his shoulder and pulled his chest up from the mattress forcing Lance onto his hands. Lance rolled his hips in time to their steady thrusts and the figure draped themselves over him. They growled against the nape of his neck before sinking their teeth into his soft copper skin. Lance mewled as they lavished the bite, licking and sucking, panting deeply behind his ears as their hands slid across his thighs.

Lance’s arms trembled as they leaned their entire body weight on top of him, fluttering their hands over his hips before rubbing Lance’s balls and throbbing cock. A high whine poured from Lance’s mouth as strong hands massaged his aching arousal, firmly kneading him into a quivering mess. Pre-cum dripped from the end of his cock and Lance struggled to support both their weights on his scrawny arms. By the time the hands moved to rub along his shaft, Lance’s arms had given out forcing his face into the folds of the blankets. The hand moved faster along his cock, dragging him closer to the edge, panting desperately and Lance rutted into the hand. He had too- he needed to- he needed- he needed- _ahh!_

It stopped and a sob wracked throughout his body. He was so close. So dangerously close and he whimpered. He needed release- he desperately needed to release.

“Not yet.” said a sultry voice.

A hand pushed his face into the blankets and the thrusts began quickening to its former glory. Pleas and half-cries resounded with each slap, edging Lance to the tip of rationality. Their hands dragged along his spine and he arched his back which impaled him further. Their undulations rubbed his prostate deliciously with a grip on his hips so tight it almost hurt. Lance tried pawing at his own cock that bounced against his abs but a growl had him stopping immediately.

They let go of his hips and scooped Lance off his face by his shoulders, pressing his body flush against their own firm chest. Lance lolled his head against the crook of their neck, drunk on pleasure as drool dripped from his slack jaw.

He couldn’t keep himself upright, electing to drape himself over the others taut body as they rocked in harmony. Strong arms held his chest upright and supported his dead weight. Lance clawed at the arms as they snaked over his torso, teasing his nipples before one hand dipped down to his strained length. Lance clutched their wrist as they pumped him, canting his hips into the tight fist.

“Please-plea-please, please do-don’t stop… ah- _ahh!”_

Lance was on the edge and their other arm slithered to caress his cheek. His nuzzled into the warm palm, licking and sucking on cool digits as his chest heaved- he was so close. He was so- _so close,_ he didn’t notice the palm gently pushing his cheek away to expose his smooth neck.

“Don’t stop, _hah_ , you’re so good- so _so amazing- unffff!_ ”

Lance spasmed, arching his back and pushing his pelvis harder against the strong body as he clenched, letting a wanton moan rip through his vocals, feeling the lips on his neck hum greedily. He fell completely and utterly into an ocean of ecstasy, body quaking as he shot stripes of cum against his chest even hitting his chin at one point. The grinding didn’t stop and Lance wailed, sinking deeper into an abyss of pleasure. He felt weightless, warm and safe- he felt wanted. Their seed finally spilled into him, spreading a hot sensation flashing through his body once more.

Lance slumped against the strong body, sighing deeply as their arms ran up and down as his own. They stayed pressed against each other, sweaty; synchronising their breath in a steady rise and fall of chests before they both fell onto the soft fluffy blankets. Lance felt warm cocooned into a constant heartbeat. Heavy lids fluttered shut as exhaustion took over his body.

A deep voice whispered to him… _I’m here for you…_ Lance reached out and felt nothing. He patted the mattress beside him lazily then frantically- swiping futilely into open air. His breathing laboured, that same anxiety welled within his core. He heaved… panted… he called out.

_Shiro don’t leave me!_

A chill tackled Lance as his face met the floor, his blankets twisted around him, his soiled underwear sticky….

_Shit._

           

**Author's Note:**

> Send your pain [here](http://silentsymphonie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
